Hunt For Durzu
The Hunt For Durzu was a campaign to seek out and slay the renegade Epistolary Durzu by his former brethren of the Maleficent Scars Space Marine Chapter. Tracking their errant former brother to the Hive World of Avlen Primus, there, the Chapter encountered Durzu, his vile mistress and an Alpha Legion warband. The resulting conflict turned into a slaughter as the Maleficent Scars brought their unfettered wrath down upon the hated Heretic Astartes. Eventually, they succeeded in their ultimate objective and slew the renegade Epistolary and his mistress. History After his excommunication from the Chapter following his open defense of Mistress Evilan, a noble who used Chaos magic so she could escape arrest, Epistolary Durzu fled to the Hive World of Avlen Primus with the corpse of recently murdered Mistress Evelan to find means of resurrecting her. Before his research could go any further however, an Alpha Legion Warband calling itself "The Lost Sons" attacked Avlen Primus in hopes of recruiting it's people into their ranks. When The Lost Sons found Durzu and the deceased Mistress Evilan, they treated them with a mixture of fake and true sympathy. This was due to the fact that the Lost Sons were almost killed to a man by the Maleficent Scars during the 10th Black Crusade, yet still understood the Epistolary's troubles. As perhaps a token of friendship and sympathy, they offered to resurrect the Mistress using the ancient powers of Chaos. Though he was reluctant to accept the offer at first, he accepted without hesitation once he realized the consequences of him refusing the offer would be. After a long and tiresome ritual, Mistress Evilan was resurrected but something was forgotten. The Maleficent Scars, in order to silence her heretical tongue, had sewn her mouth shut before brutally murdering her. Therefore, while she was alive once again, she was unable to talk. Deciding that the information she carried was too important, Epistolary Durzu used his psychic powers so that everything Mistress Evilan would be connected to her Servo-Skull which in turn would talk for her. With their Epistolary making pacts with the dark forces of Chaos and resurrecting the foul Mistress, the Maleficent Scars 1st Company, led by High Scar Lord Gulborg Uritalis, made planetfall on Avlen Primus to deal with the two miscreants that dare put the Scars to shame. Learning of the arrival of the Maleficent Scars and how they defiled her corpse, the now-resurrected Mistress Evilan alongside Epistolary Durzu took it upon themselves to make the Maleficent Scars pay for their crimes. What would follow was a slaughter. Alpha Legionnaire and Scar Brother corpses would litter the streets of Avlen Primus, with their blood taking over the only sea the planet ever had. Though many would perish on the hunt, many others would be dealt blows whose stories were worth telling. After what would seem like years, the Maleficent Scars finally drove the Lost Sons off of Avlen Primus. However, the trace of Epistolary Durzu and Mistress Evilan had ran cold and they had to begin their search again. They searched the homes, the streets, the cities, the spires and the hives of Avlen Primus until they reached one of the underground cemeteries. There they found the treacherous Epistolary Durzu and the corrupt Mistress Evilan, sleeping together next to a pile of aged skulls. They had been sleeping there in peace ever since they believed that the Maleficent Scars had paid for their crimes and should be left alone. However, the Maleficent Scars were never ones to take such things as mercy or backing down lightly. Believing the two escapists to be a dire insult to the Maleficent Scars, Gulgorb Uritalis killed both of them in their sleep and thus ended the Hunt for Durzu. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Maleficent Scars Category:Space Marines